


Don't go away

by HopeFic



Category: Music RPF, Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeFic/pseuds/HopeFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una historia en la que se mira atrás en el tiempo y se vive en el pasado; porque éste no se deja atrás del todo.<br/>Os recomiendo la canción de Oasis que da título a esta historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Una fría y helada noche”

**Author's Note:**

> Este primer episodio se desarrolla en la actualidad.

Sexta noche sin dormir. No dejo de apreciar el silencio, rasgado por la respiración de mi mujer. Miro hacia el techo sin ver. Ella dice que es normal.

**_-No._ **

Es lo único que le respondo, nunca he sido de muchas palabras.

Las tres suenan en el reloj del salón y me levanto con cuidado, no quiero despertarla. Va más allá de la cortesía o el cariño, simplemente no me apetece escuchar lo que me dirá.

Pies descalzo, corazón vestido. Más que eso, acorazado.

**_-Cariño, tienes que dejar salir tus sentimientos._ **

**_-No._ **

Salgo al jardín de atrás sin encender una sola luz, la de la luna es suficiente. Busco con la mirada la cajetilla de tabaco, pero dejé de fumar hace dos años y no hay nada.

**_-Cáncer._ **

**_-¿Yo?_ **

**_-Claro._ **

Él tampoco es que hablase demasiado. Toda la vida juntos y llegó un momento que no teníamos nada que decirnos. En el fondo sabía que era mentira, probablemente podríamos habernos dicho cuatro cosas bastante hirientes... Bueno, cuatro más de las que ya nos habíamos regalado.

Me siento en el suelo, apoyando mi espalda en una de las columnas. Me duele todo el cuerpo de las vueltas dadas en la cama. Tengo cuarenta tacos y una juventud salvaje a las espaldas.

Digamos que nunca planeé vivir eternamente, aunque es un bonito sueño.

**_-¡Qué cabrón!_ **

**_-¿Es lo único que se te ocurre decir?_ **

**_-¡Qué cabrón!_ **

Siete días. Una jodida semana, larga y agobiante. Todo el mundo preocupado por mí como si llevase una nota pegada en la frente. Toda esa atención me agota. No soporto los ojos que me miran como esperando que me derrumbe ante ellos, hecho un mar de lágrimas y gritos.

No soy un hombre que se quiebra.

No, no lo soy.

Y si nos pusiésemos ante esa remota posibilidad, me pondría una buena máscara de arrogancia y autosuficiencia.

Tengo sed pero nada de ganas de levantarme… Aunque si fuese por un cigarrillo. Tan tentador.

**_-¿No quieres saber nada más?_ **

**_-No, bueno sí._ **

**_-Menos mal._ **

**_-No entiendo por qué lloras._ **

Soy difícil pero la vida tampoco es que se portase muy bien conmigo. No pretendo excusarme. No puedes esperar ciertas cosas de una persona con mi infancia. Bueno, sí que me estoy excusando.

La opresión. Quizás la reconozca mucho antes que el amor. La angustia, el miedo y, finalmente, el hastío. Me podría haber pegado un tiro en la cabeza o convertirme en un cabrón.

**_-¡Qué cabrón!_ **

Es irónico, las personas que mejor me entienden, con las que viví en ese infierno… Apenas hablo con ellas, son como borrones en una página que quiero quemar. Probablemente me guste seguir así, echándoles la culpa a los demás por haber tenido vidas mejores. Es más cómodo.

**_-Cariño, es para ti._ **

**_-¿Quién es?_ **

**_-Es sobre tu hermano._ **

**_-No tengo._ **

El gato del vecino hace equilibrios en mi cornisa para volver a su casa. Una parte de mí admira la agilidad y elegancia de sus movimientos. La otra, quiere tirarle una piedra a ver si cae.

Respiro hondo. No me asusta la soledad y la oscuridad que me ofrece la madrugada. De una manera íntima, me reconforta. Dentro de mí vive un ser salvaje, un predador que prefiere vivir como un ermitaño.

No le echo de menos. En absoluto. Él me recuerda cada minuto de la mierda de infancia que tuve. Y sobre todo, se jacta de haber sido mi salvador. Le odio.

***

-¿Vas al jardín otra vez?

-Sí.

-Lleva una…

Cierro la puerta sin esperar a que termine la frase. Debería estar durmiendo, así es como llevo haciéndolo las dos últimas semanas. Ella duerme, yo cierro los ojos y espero a que su respiración se acompase. Entonces, me escabullo.  Me sentía un puto ninja, ahora veo que como siempre, las tías nos dejan creer que tenemos el control.

Me enciendo el cigarrillo antes de abrir la puerta corredera.

Hace dos días me compré la cajetilla pero si mi mujer me viese fumando me sacaría el cigarro de un bofetón. O al menos, lo intentaría. Me gusta, es fuerte y me planta cara.

El humo asciende como una mala bailarina de danza del vientre, se enrosca y difumina hasta que la negrura de la noche lo extermina.

**_-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?_ **

**_-Nada._ **

**_-Pero, actúas como si nada hubiese cambiado en tu vida._ **

**_-Es que nada ha cambiado en mi vida._ **

La noche cada vez es más fresca, no obstante, paso de entrar a coger una chaqueta o una manta. Mi orgullo me lo impide, aguantaré con la espalda pegada a la columna y el frío de los tablones del suelo congelándome el culo.

De pequeño siempre acababa sentado en el borde de la acera, esperando a que alguno de mis hermanos fuera a buscarme y pudiese entrar en casa. Es lo que ocurre cuando tu padre es un hijo de puta maltratador y tú eres el menor de sus hijos: los demás tienden a protegerte.

Escupo, veo como mi saliva dibuja un círculo y cae en la hierba.

Ni ellos eran héroes ni yo, una criatura indefensa que no se enteraba de nada. Pero jugamos a ello, y a oídos de terceras personas, quedamos como dioses surgidos del lodo. Es una mierda.

Lejos de unirnos y volvernos una piña, alimentó un desprecio total a nosotros mismos. Corrijo, a ellos. Yo no tenía nada que ver, no me importaba un comino. Siempre he sido mejor.

Sin embargo, de todos, él era el menos malo. A ver, no es que le adorase y fuese tras de él. Ni de niño era tan inconsciente como para no ver que mi hermano tenía el tacto en el culo. Digamos que le llegué a despreciar menos que al resto. ¿O no? ¿Quién sabe? Miento tanto que a veces, hasta a mí, me cuesta creerme.

-Liam, ¿qué haces?

No la he escuchado llegar y ahí está, plantada frente a mí, envuelta en una manta.

-Pienso.

Mira mis manos y le doy una larga calada al cigarrillo. Hago el amago de apagarlo y tirarlo a la hierba pero Nicole me frena y se sienta a mi lado. Alarga la manta y nos tapa a los dos.

-¿En qué piensas?

Ha usado el mismo tono que con nuestros hijos: maternal y paciente. Doy otra calada y paso el brazo libre por su cintura. Es mi esposa, mi compañera y le ha dado igual siempre que sea un egocéntrico subnormal. Se merece algo de sinceridad.

-En el gilipollas.


	2. No hay mucho que decir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de aquí nos vamos al pasado, y el que narra es Noel Gallagher.

Siempre que me mira de esa manera me pregunto cuánto tardará en darse cuenta del gilipollas que tiene delante.

-¿Qué hacéis?

Aunque claro, mi gilipollez siempre puede quedar eclipsada por la de mi hermano menor. En eso debo darle la razón, se le da mejor que a mí.

-Pues…

No puedo refrenar las carcajadas, me hace mucha gracia su mirada de desconcierto. No sabe tratar con Liam y por eso lo pasa mal. Es hora de intervenir.

-Pensaba en cómo es posible que la mierda lleve esas putas gafas de sol tan horteras.

Me mira, alarmada, levantando las cejas.

-No son horteras.

Me dan ganas de decirle “Ves, ni una palabra sobre la mierda, lo que le duele es cualquier insulto a su intento de ser Lennon”.

-A mí me parece que te quedan muy bien.

Bueno, es hora de irme. Hay pocas cosas que ensanchen más el ego de mi hermano que una tía diciéndole lo maravillosamente atractivo que es.

-¿Noel?

Por su voz parece asombrada. Ni me giro, me da igual, en el fondo ni me interesaba de verdad.

***

-Un concierto alucinante, ¿cómo os sentís esta noche?

Ni hago por responder, sólo tengo ganas de volver al hotel y meterme en la cama. Quiero apagar esta puta cabeza y quizás,…

-¿No es verdad, Noel?

-Ajá-articulo mirando de soslayo la sonrisa perversa de mi hermano. Disfruta dejándome en ridículo y yo no me quejo; es mejor pensar en qué momento devolvérsela. Ahora no. No tengo fuerzas para otro asalto, primero dormir y ya luego, si eso, pues me pondré los guantes de boxeo de nuevo.

***

-Estás muy callado, hermanito.

-Mmmm-intento encontrar algo confortable en apoyar la cabeza en el cristal de la ventanilla. Fracaso absoluto.

-No será por la tía esa…

-No me toques las pelotas, Liam-le advierto a sabiendas de que será inútil, que sólo aumentaré su interés en abatirme. A ver, no es que sea un puto mártir de repente, pero hoy no… Es sólo eso, hoy no puedo más.

Sus ojos me miran fijamente, buscando mi mirada tras las gafas de sol.

-Las tías son todas unas putas-determina y se gira hacia atrás para hablar con el bajista.

Gracias, seas quién seas y estés donde estés.

***

Me gusta la oscuridad. Me atrae esa negrura que lo atrapa todo y es capaz de borrar cualquier forma. Me siento cómodo en una habitación cerrada a cal y canto y con las cortinas bien echadas. No son muchos los momentos que puedo tener de esa manera, donde mi soledad es evidente y a nadie le incomoda presenciarlo. Quiero seguir así, en mi fortín para siempre, con la guitarra a mano y tocar en la total ausencia de luz.

A tientas mis dedos dan con las pastillas encima de la mesilla. No son para dormir, pero valdrán.

***

-No siempre fue así.

-No me creo que me vayas a hablar de ello.

-¿Tan raro te parece?

Dudó, poniéndose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-No sueles ser muy comunicativo.

-Sí y lo voy a seguir siendo.

-¿Entonces?

-Simplemente quería aclarar que no siempre fue un gilipollas ególatra.

-Recibido.

El pelo negro le volvía a caer en la cara y optó por dejarlo ahí. Agarré mi cerveza y le di otro trago, mirándola a través del cristal. Ya no me sorprende encontrarme sus ojos difuminados en el marrón de la Budweisser. Soy feo pero no un puto crío que no es capaz de darse cuenta de cuándo le interesa a una mujer. Eso sí, no entiendo el porqué.

-Tengo que volver, los chicos ya habrán terminado con el escenario.

Levanto la cerveza a modo de despedida y ella me sonríe, más con los ojos que con los labios. Se va con sus andares no muy femeninos, de los que no te darías cuenta sino estuvieses tan colgado por ella como lo estoy yo. Reitero, no me interesa. No es mi tipo.

Pero en una gira tan larga y que es una mezcla entre una montaña rusa y una carga de dinamita, ella es un reducto de realidad y humanidad. Es irónico, ella es mi oasis.

***

-Ánimo, chico parco-siento su mano en mi espalda mientras me ayuda a pasarme la cinta de la guitarra. Quiero besarla. Llevo queriendo hacerlo desde hace un tiempo, aunque no podría determinar la primera vez. Supongo que la parte feroz y animal que habita en mi interior simplemente pasó a desearla de un segundo a otro.

-Sí, Nancy, dale ánimos-suelta mi hermano a mi lado, colocándose el pinganillo en la oreja y ajustándose las gafas de sol.

-Ya, claro, el chico lindo no los necesita, ¿no?

Liam me sonríe con toda la amplitud de su boca. Es la clase de sonrisa que conquista a tías y tíos por igual. ¡Qué diablos! A mí también. Me recuerda cuando era un puto crío que se pasaba la vida tras de mí.

-¡Oh Dios mío! Mi hermano mayor ha sonreído, creo que hasta ha separado las cejas.

-Eres un gilipollas, Will.

-Tuve un buen mentor.

Y aunque todos piensan que se refiere a mí, sé que alude al hijo de puta de nuestro padre. Somos hermanos, podremos tener formas de ver la vida algo encontradas, pero venimos del mismo hogar.

Empiezan a caminar hacia el escenario, me giro y veo sus ojos fijos en mí. No se ruboriza, mantiene mi mirada. Un día será mía. Podría ser hoy o mañana. Pudo ser ayer o el mes pasado. La podría tener en cualquier momento, pero…

-Chico parco, eso suena a The Swamp Song.

Lo leo en sus labios antes de escuchar su voz y pienso que el momento ha llegado. Me giro de nuevo hacia el estadio a reventar que nos espera esta noche.

***

No soy un puto depresivo que tiene sueños húmedos con cortarse las venas y meterse en el Olimpo de los artistas muertos. Prefiero morir como un don nadie con 100 años en una casa en el campo. Bueno, a decir verdad, prefiero morir rodeado de millones de libras y con las paredes a punto de caerse de premios recibidos.

En definitiva, no deseo mi muerte pero estoy hasta los cojones del circo.

No son las drogas, el alcohol y el poco sexo, porque hay que decir la verdad, eso me enseñó mi madre. No son, por supuesto, los millones de fans y los premios.

Me cansa la gira. Y sobre todo, me agota mi hermano y sus continuas chiquilladas. No sé cuántas peleas hemos tenido en las que me grita que no le toque su puta cara bonita, que si no, no folla. Es subnormal. Se podría tatuar en la frente soy un anormal y seguiría teniendo lista de espera para acompañarle al baño.

Gilipollas.

Estoy cansado, eso es todo. Muy cansado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	3. Y mientras estaba amaneciendo

Toques en la puerta. Aún estoy colocado, lo noto al levantarme de la cama, pero no más de lo normal.

-Llama a tu madre.

Mandy casi me tira su móvil a la cara. Lo cojo de milagro. No llevo móvil. Odio esas máquinas infernales. Además, para eso existe nuestra agente, para que se coma ese marrón entre muchos otros.

-Se lo ha dicho a Liam.

Asiento y se va. Creo que es de las tareas que menos le cuesta hacer, sabe que ninguno va a discutir nada en lo que esté nuestra madre de por medio. Es sagrada.

Marco sin mirar al teclado, más concentrado en que mis pies descalzos no den con algún resto de botella rota esparcido por el suelo.

-¡Hola mamá!

Escucho su voz, a tantos kilómetros de distancia, y me veo transportado a Manchester sin problemas. Casi puedo oler su apestoso río.

Como si de un guión se tratase, respondo a las preguntas de mi madre. “Todo va bien”, “sí, le cuido” y “claro, mamá, soy un buen católico”. Escucho sus risas a través de la línea y me siento menos ahogado.

-Noel, que nadie te diga cuál es tu límite, cariño. Yo sé que puedes.

-Claro, mamá.

Antes de colgar, prometiendo llamarla otra vez en lo que queda de semana (¿qué jodido día es hoy?), me siento más aliviado.

Me tumbo de nuevo, sé que tengo cuatro pastillas de éxtasis más sobre la mesa. Paso por esta vez.

***

-Cuando compusisteis las canciones de Morning Glory…

-Compusimos-interrumpe Liam.

-Compusimos-le corrijo-Tú no escribiste ni una puta letra.

-Pero sin mí, no habrías escrito nada, cretino.

Nadie interfiere. Mis otros tres “compañeros” de banda van totalmente colgados y, definitivamente, están hartos de nuestras peleas. No hay sorpresas cuando se convierte en rutina.

El presentador lejos de pasar un mal rato, parece haber estado esperando el momento durante toda la entrevista. ¡Puto circo! ¿Quieren show? Pues lo van a tener.

-Sin ti jodiéndome por ahí podría haber escrito una puta sinfonía.

-Que te jodan, no eres nadie sin mí.

Liam se levanta, como siempre, intentando intimidarme con los escasos cinco centímetros de altura que me lleva. Sigo sentado, cambio las piernas de posición y dejo la misma expresión impasible en el rostro. Nada es nuevo. Lo he vivido tantas veces que podría actuar igual siendo ciego y sordo.

Dejo que siga soltando toda la mierda que quiere y miro más allá de las cámaras. Ella está ahí. Ha venido hoy porque la lluvia ha retrasado el montaje de todo el sonido. Está entre toda esa gente que hace corro para ver la enésima polémica de los Gallagher.

Me encuentro con sus ojos entre esa multitud y me resguardo en ellos. Oigo la voz de mi hermano, pero no lo escucho, no lo entiendo. Ahora mismo, sólo comprendo a mi cuerpo y no quiere estar allí.

-¿A dónde coño vas?

Escucho a mis espaldas. Tiro el micro y la petaca al suelo y ando directamente hacia ella. La gente se aparta, pensando quizás en que arremetería contra ellos.

-Noel.

Paso a su lado sin pararme y, como si de la divina providencia se tratase, el ascensor se abre antes de darle al botón.

-Noel, ven aquí otra vez, jodido cobarde-me grita Liam desde el set, a la vez que parte del equipo me dicta mil órdenes. Le doy al botón para que cierre y la veo frente a mí, a apenas dos pasos del ascensor.

Extiendo el brazo. No sé porqué, no sé para qué.

Ella camina hacia a mí y me coge la mano. Tiro de ella antes de que las puertas se cierren, tan fuerte, que nuestros cuerpos chocan.

***

-Siento lo del labio.

Ríe, mientras recupera sus bragas, tiradas al otro lado de la habitación. Saboreo el acre de su sangre en mi boca y sonrío también. Todavía siento el corazón acelerado, aunque creo que es más por el sexo que por el enfado anterior. De hecho, el enfado me parece tan lejano que podría no haber existido.

Me fijo en sus piernas y en sus caderas. Me gustan. Se sube los pantalones, mirándome con la cabeza ladeada.

-¿Cómo te sentirías si te mirase la polla tan atentamente?

-Pensaría que quieres más.

Su carcajada llena la habitación y me acerco de nuevo. Me quedo parado frente a ella. Por alguna estúpida razón, no me atrevo a tocarla.

Ella termina de ponerse sus zapatillas, a la pata coja, y se acerca algo más.

Nos seguimos observando, en silencio. Lejos de ponerme nervioso, la falta de palabras me da paz. Sus ojos sonrientes, expresivos hasta decir basta, me tranquilizan.

-No quiero perder mi trabajo.

-No te voy a echar.

-Quizás no tú…

-No te van a echar.

Se aleja y recoge la chaqueta junto a la puerta, la única prenda de la parte superior que le quité.

-Nan, no te vas a ir.

-Tal vez, ¿quién sabe?

Su mano acciona la manilla.

-Yo lo sé.

Se cuela su risa antes de cerrar la puerta.

***

-No puedes irte cuando te de la puta gana.

-¿Me vienes a pedir perdón?

-Que te folle un pez, hermano. Claro que vengo a pedirte perdón. Vengo a bajarme los pantalones a tu puta habitación. Déjame entrar de una jodida vez.

Me aparto y el hombro izquierdo de Liam me golpea la cabeza. Cierro, aunque sospecho que ya nuestro equipo se habrá encargado de “acordonar la zona”.

Liam se tira encima de mi cama, cuan largo es, y se queda mirando al techo.

-¿Tienes algo de mierda aquí?

Le tiro la bolsita de pastillas y  me tumbo a su lado. Me pasa una pastilla y la dejo en la lengua.

-El entrevistador era un hijo de puta.

-Sí.

Y así, firmamos la paz, compartiendo nuestra nebulosa, desbarrando y riéndonos. Liam me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Déjate de mariconadas, pedazo de gay.

Se ríe de nuevo y yo, en el fondo, le agradezco el abrazo porque sé que es su manera de pedirme perdón, de recordarnos que somos familia y que debemos seguir juntos, porque todo lo que somos, lo hemos hecho nosotros. Arriesgamos. Unos putos vándalos de Manchester, con un padre maltratador y una madre que ha hecho todo para que no nos sintiésemos mejor ni peor que nadie. Eso son los Gallagher. Eso es Oasis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	4. Las cosas retenidas en mi mente

Manchester.  Liam está meando contra una pared.

-¿Quieres que ponga algo de tu parte?

-No, gracias.

-¿Una oveja? Me salen bien cuando bebo dos cervezas. Con tres, puedo hacerle hasta la lana.

-Como venga un fotógrafo la vas a liar-le advierto entre risas, mirando como mueve el culo como un imbécil.

-Sería la polla más conocida de todo el Reino Unido.

Le doy una patada en el culo y se gira aún con su “spray” en la mano.

-Ni se te ocurra porque no la cuentas.

No sé si es estar en casa o que sea uno de los pocos días de sol de esta ciudad, pero me siento genial. Además, mi hermano está de un humor increíble. Se podría decir que hoy hasta le quiero.

***

-Si te lo pido de rodillas, ¿no vendrías?

 -Venga, mamá.

Creo que es de las pocas cosas donde siempre estaremos de acuerdo.

-No. Yo vivo muy bien aquí, tranquila y sin saber demasiado de vuestras vidas.

Liam la tiene abrazada por la espalda y yo paso mis manos por su cintura. Paul ríe mientras recoge los platos de la comida.

-Pero nosotros te colmaremos de comodidades.

-Ya, ya, para que os cocine.

Reímos como una familia a la que no le sobra ni falta nadie.

***

-Deja de roncar, maldito bastardo.

-Me has despertado, cabronazo.

Bufo, tirándole la almohada en lo que supongo es su cabeza.

Dos dedos se adivinan bajo las mantas antes de pillar mi almohada y ponérsela bajo la cabeza.

-Devuélvemela.

-La has perdido.

-Así te partirás el cuello.

-Más quisieras.

Bueno, por gilipollas me pasa. Apoyo la cabeza sobre los brazos y miro al techo. En menos de un minuto, Liam vuelve a roncar. Me río mientras miro a la nada, boca arriba.

Mi madre en ningún momento quiso cambiarse casa. Lo único que nos permitió fue comprársela para que dejase de pagar alquiler, pero tozuda como nadie, dijo que no se movería.

La comprendo. Mudarse allí fue quizás la cosa más importante que ha hecho en su vida. Volvimos a nacer al llegar allí, gracias al valor de mi madre.

Así que, cada vez que tocamos Manchester, volvemos a compartir la misma habitación donde yo intentaba tocar la guitarra y Liam gritaba a mamá que le molestaba. Esa misma que le dejé cuando me fui de gira con los Carpets y en la que mi madre me dijo que mi hermanito pequeño era cantante en una banda de rock.

No sé como sobreviví al ataque de risa que me dio.

***

-¿Te has traído algo?

-¿Yo?

-No, le hablo a la pared.

-En casa de mamá, no.

-Ya, pero podríamos darnos una vuelta.

-Vale.

Le paso el brazo por los hombros y él se apoya en mí, dejando caer el tronco hacia atrás. Poso mi mejilla en su coronilla y Liam se escurre un poco más en el sofá. Seguramente nadie me creería si dijese que de los dos, él es el detallista y el considerado. Quizás pueda parecer y sea un imbécil, pero es un imbécil muy observador. Me quedo un poco traspuesto, presa de un aburrimiento más que extremo. Ya no aguanto tres días en casa como antes.

De repente, suelta una cadena de insultos y la pantalla se tiñe de rojo.

-¿Quieres jugar?

-Ni de coña.

Me tira el mando de la Play.

-¿Vamos?

-Ok.

***

-¿Te apetece algo?

-No.

-¿No te gustan esas Adidas?

Paul nos mira como si no fuese nuestro hermano mayor, sino el más pequeño.

-Joder, capullo, di que quieres y todos estos se matarán por conseguirlo.

-No, en serio…

Me autocacheo, buscando en los bolsillos la jodida cajetilla de tabaco. Liam me mira de soslayo y pone cara de “¿qué haces, gilipollas?”.

-Venga, Paul, seguro que entras en algo de aquí-le da una palmada en la espalda pero esquiva la mano de Paul.

-Cabrón de mierda.

Hurga en el bolsillo de la camisa y saca el tabaco.

-Hermano, es que eres peor que una tía.

Me pone un cigarrillo en los labios. Le guiño un ojo.

-Yo me voy a fumar-anuncio y me propongo salir de la tienda.

-Señor Gallagher, si lo desea, puede fumar aquí.

No sé cómo diablos no se me cae el cigarrillo de los labios. Sí, buen papel, tíos de Benson & Hedges.

***

-¿Cuándo volveréis?

-Tenemos dos conciertos aquí por Abril.

Nos miramos, alucinados. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan centrado como para recordar una fecha. Lástima, en cuánto salgamos de casa y nos recojan, la cocaína volverá a hacerme olvidar el día en el que vivo. Lo estoy deseando.

-Tened cuidado.

-Claro, mamá-contestamos al unísono, entre risas ya.

-Noel, cuida a tu hermano.

-Sí, mamá.

-Liam…

-Sí, mamá, yo también lo cuidaré a él.

-No, mejor-le pellizca la barriga-No le incordies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	5. Y quisiera estar allí cuando…

-Suena a mierda.

-Tranquilo, lo arreglo enseguida.

-Más te vale.

-No la amenaces.

Levanto la vista justo para ver su mirada iracunda. Le ignoro y sigo recolocando los pedales para que queden a mi gusto.

Nancy habla por el walkie con Rob, uno de los dos encargados de la mesa.

-Es una empleada y el sonido suena a culo.

-¿De verdad? Creía que todavía no habías empezado a cantar.

-Liam, ¿podrías probar ahora?

Nancy lo mira con reservas, como si le tuviese miedo. Nunca lo había enfocado así, pero quizás es la realidad: la gente que nos rodea nos teme. Me rio para mis adentros. Sí, somos violentos pero ninguno de los dos le pondría la mano encima a una mujer, jamás. Creo que antes de eso acabaríamos tirándonos por un puente.

-Sigue sonando mal-objeta Liam.

-No, lo que oyes es tu voz, gilipollas.

No me hace falta mirar la cara de Nancy para saber que tendrá los ojos desorbitados. Pobre muchacha, lleva casi un año y medio de gira con nosotros y todavía se escandaliza porque nos pasemos todas y cada una de las horas del día discutiendo. En parte, debo decir, que por cosas como esa me gusta tanto. Quizás es la única cuerda de todos nosotros, la que todavía cree que vive en el mundo real.

-Vete a la mierda-me grita, descojonándose mientras le da una calada a su porro-Vale, Nancy.

-Ok. ¿Empezamos con la prueba de Noel?

No levanto la cabeza. Nan no me llama Noel a la cara desde hace eones, siempre se busca un mote para intentar entablar una conversación. La última adquisición es “chico parco” pero antes fue “Gallagher senior” o “Arruga en la frente”.

Me paso la cinta de la guitarra antes de erguirme y Liam me cede el porro. Le doy una larga calada y miro hacia ella, parece envuelta en las volutas del humo. Las espirales suben a su alrededor, como si acariciasen su cuerpo. Quiero quitarle la ropa y hacérselo ahora mismo, en el escenario, con todos mirando.

No la he vuelto a tocar desde la entrevista en Francia. No hemos hablado del tema ni tampoco existe ninguna tirantez. Parece como si todo hubiese quedado ahí, en un polvo furioso, aislado. Una satisfacción a un deseo largamente contenido. Pero lejos de desaparecer al hacerlo, las ansias se han renovado… Sólo quiero tomarla de nuevo, consumirla como el fuego al papel.

-¿Preparado, chico parco?

Le devuelvo el porro a mi hermano y me acerco a ella. Algo tiene que ver en mi cara, pues me sonríe, y acorta la distancia entre los dos. Metódicamente rozo su oreja con mis labios al hablarle al oído.

-No sabes lo que dices, Nan, pero espero aclarártelo después.

***

“Well”

Me da vueltas la cabeza y me jode tanta puta luz parpadeante. No sé que ha sido. Realmente no recuerdo cuánto ni qué me he metido.

“What the story morning glory”

Todos me miran pero nadie me ve. Los ojos son para Liam, para su pose forzada con las manos a la espalda. Para sus putos aires de divo estrella de rock. Todavía no la he cagado con la guitarra o nadie se ha dado cuenta. No lo sé, mis manos se mueven solas, no necesitan a mi cerebro para tocar.

“Well”

El suelo parece derretirse allí adelante. Camino hacia atrás, al lado de uno de los amplificadores, cerca de la batería. ¡Dios! Me sentaría pero…

 

“I need a little time to wake up, wake up”

El suelo podría engullirme.

***

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Odio las putas batas de hospital, se me congela el puto culo.

-¿Ves? Está perfectamente-Liam mira con superioridad a Mandy, que chasquea la lengua con fastidio.

-¿De veras, Noel?

Algo muy gordo tuve que montar para que nuestra manager tenga esa cara. No tengo ni zorra idea.

-Salvo por lo de no tener ropa, estoy de puta madre.

-En fin-suspira-Voy a hacer unas llamadas.

No tengo que decir nada, miro a mi hermano. Se mueve en el sillón donde está repantigado.

-Aguantaste todo el concierto, no te preocupes, sólo te desmayaste como una nena en los brazos de Nancy, que te estaba quitando la guitarra.

-¿Ella está bien?

-Sí, claro, Nan no la dejó caer.

-Gilipollas. Nancy, no la puta guitarra.

Mi hermano dibuja una gran o con su boca, que por el tamaño podría ser la madre de todas las oes del mundo. Luego sonríe, con malicia. Lo dicho, es imbécil pero no subnormal del todo.

-Pudo contigo y con la guitarra a medias. Yo la ayudé para que no te partieras la cabeza. Exijo tu eterno agradecimiento por ello.

-Que te den, Liam.

Me cago en la puta. De toda la gente que trabaja para nosotros, ha tenido que ser ella. Mierda.

***

-Es tarde, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Está bien?

-Sí.

-Vale.

-¿Quieres pasar a verle?

-No.

-De acuerdo.

Liam cierra la puerta y se vuelve a tumbar a mi lado. Apaga la luz y no me dice ni media. Tampoco hacía falta, reconozco su voz.

Me acaricia el pelo en uno de esos ataques tiernos que le dan. Me alegra que estemos solos en la habitación, lo menos que necesito es algún comentario enfermo sobre relaciones filiales demasiado estrechas. Aunque no sería la primera vez que con un pedo enorme nos acabamos besando en la boca.

Sí, alcohol, te agradezco que me borres de la memoria momentos como ese. Lamentablemente, las fotografías no llevan el mismo camino y la prensa tuvo carnaza para meses.

No me siento mal, podría haber abierto la puerta perfectamente. Sólo soy un puto vago que me aprovecho de la preocupación de mi hermanito pequeño. Intentaré sacar más de él antes que se desacojone otra vez.

Dentro de mí algo perverso se alegra de que no haya entrado.

No es que no quiera verla, de hecho, me hubiese encantado meterla en mi cama otra vez. Es que no la quiero compartir con él.

Ya tenemos demasiadas cosas en común.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir ahí.


	6. Digas lo que digas, di que te quedarás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque todos queremos que algo y/o alguien permanezca y estabilice algo nuestra vida.

Intento contenerme.

No quiero volverle a hacer daño, pero me cuesta tanto no tratarla con tanta dureza. Mi lengua reprime a mis dientes. Mis manos intentan no apretarla tanto esta vez, no dejar marcas en su piel.

Es tan difícil para mí.

La guío hacia la cama, empujándola con mi cuerpo. Mis manos no saben quedarse quietas, no saben que melodía tocar ahora.

Mi deseo quiere rock. Mi cerebro me aconseja un lento blues.

Abro los ojos, sólo otro segundo más, un poco menos de rudeza.

Sus mejillas encendidas y su mirada de rendición. Es mía, es tan mía que me dan ganas de destruirla.

Sus piernas dan con el borde de la cama y la empujo algo más, haciéndonos caer.

Otra vez el golpe brusco con su cuerpo, sentirme a punto de reventar. Quiero arrancarle la ropa, quiero quitarle hasta la piel.

Ella es mía pero me controla. Mierda. Me controla mi cuerpo cada vez que la tiene delante. Tiene ese poder odioso sobre mí.

Sus manos me aprietan el culo, como si fuese idiota y no supiese a dónde ir. Me río. Ella se separa y me mira desconcertada.

-Sigues llevando esa cosa maravillosa, ¿verdad?

-Claro, no me lo…

No la dejo terminar, la beso y se me olvida la promesa de control. Siento sus dedos clavándose en mi trasero y mis manos vuelan hacia sus tetas.

Quizás algún día aprenda a ser delicado pero, hoy, soy incapaz.

***

-Dice que le duele la cabeza.

-No, no se le pone en los cojones venir.

-Es tu hermano, ¿no le das el beneficio de la duda?

-Claro que no.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, es mi hermano.

Mis compañeros de banda me miran con reproche. No es tanto que no compartan lo que digo, es que les jode que lo diga ante los medios.

-Pero, ¿has hablado con él?

Liam no ha querido salir porque se ha levantado con esa idea. Seguro. Y yo paso de ir como si me faltase el aire sin él. ¿No quiere venir? Pues que no lo haga. No es imprescindible y él lo sabe, lo que ocurre es que hay un montón de gilipollas que si creen que lo es.

-No.

-Bueno, podemos aplazar la entrevista…

-No. Venías a entrevistar a Oasis, ¿verdad?

-Claro.

-Pues adelante, yo soy Oasis.

***

Me meto el espejito en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y la cuchilla dentro de la cartera. Vuelvo a coger el cuaderno. No tengo que pensar mucho, las palabras se van uniendo solas dentro de mi cabeza. Por un momento, únicamente puedo escribir aunque sean cosas incoherentes, aunque no entienda el significado de cada palabra, ahí están, como si fueran obedientes soldados puestos en formación.

Van rimando y si no, selecciono una palabra al azar. Ahora debo esperar a la melodía, a la música.

-Mierda.

Liam me hace señas para que me limpie la nariz.

-¿Tienes el puto pasaporte?-asiento con la cabeza-Vámonos.

***

Las palabras ya me están cantando. Se me ha ocurrido un riff genial, quiero mi guitarra, quiero mi puta guitarra.

-Por favor, señor, ponga su respaldo en posición vertical, estamos a punto de despegar.

La ignoro, pasando por encima de mi hermano, “dormido” como un tronco.

-Señor.

-Quiero mi guitarra.

-En cuanto nos estabilicemos en la altura podrá…

-No, la quiero ahora.

-Se…

-Noel-John, el ayudante de Mandy, le pone una mano en el hombro a la azafata-Siéntate, yo te la llevo.

Vuelvo atrás, pisando sin miramientos a Liam, que ni se da cuenta. Busco el cinturón y me lo abrocho. Odio los aviones, prefiero los trenes.

***

-No puedo.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?

Mira por encima de mi hombro, sin palabras me advierte de que hay gente que nos escucha. La agarro por el codo y camino con ella, alejándonos del resto del equipo.

-Pero, ¿qué haces?

Se zafa de mi mano, visiblemente enfadada.

-Quiero…

-Ya, ya, quieres, quieres y quieres.

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-Pues no, no quiero.

La furia llega a sus ojos, los clava en los míos. Seguro que no es lo que espera, pero esa mirada me excita enormemente. Rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y la atraigo hacia mí.

-Noel.

Me sorprende, llamándome así. Intenta seguir indignada pero no puede. Flaquea, leo en sus ojos, resquebrajándose como una delicada copa de vino. Sí, soy un hijo de puta que no soporta no tener lo que quiere, en el momento que lo desea.

Me abalanzo a su boca y pone sus manos contra mi pecho, hace un débil intento por separarnos y yo forcejeo hasta que su lengua busca la mía.

Me separo lo justo para echar un vistazo alrededor, en busca de mirones indeseados. Siento sus dedos en mi nuca, apremiándome a besarla de nuevo.

-No decías que no podías.

-Tengo el mal vicio de hablar. No me hagas caso, diga lo que diga.

Ahora es ella la que me devora, la que se olvida de que estamos bajo las gradas donde se sentarán miles de personas al día siguiente.

-Nan

-¿Vas a dejarme así?

Le muerdo el cuello y, costándome horrores, me separo de su piel. Hoy no dormiré solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por quedarte.


	7. Necesito más tiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y hay cosas que cuesta comprender...

-Vente conmigo.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño te has metido ya?

-Son las 12, sólo cerveza.

-Pues cualquiera lo diría, chico parco.

Estamos cambiando las cuerdas de cuatro guitarras y afinando las otras en las escalas que necesito para las diferentes canciones acústicas. Normalmente lo hace ella sola pero ya que me había duchado y vestido para una entrevista a las 10; hijos de puta; me fui, en cuanto acabó, al palacio de deportes donde tocaremos esta noche.

-¿Has estado alguna vez en Las Vegas? Cuidado con esa, la quinta parece estar a punto de reventar.

Levanta la cabeza hacia mí, molesta.

-Sé hacer mi trabajo, gracias.

-No, no lo decía…

-Y tengo experiencia manejando situaciones “a punto de reventar”.

Me quedo en silencio. Sólo le advertía para que no se hiciese daño. Bah, da igual, uno no puede ser considerado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No te hagas el tonto, no te pega para nada.

Le lanzo la púa con la que afino la guitarra y le arranco una sonrisa. Sí, soy todo un dolor de huevos. La busco en cuanto puedo e insisto más allá de lo correcto, hasta que cede a mis deseos.

-No, no he estado en Las Vegas y no creo que las visitemos en este tour.

-¡A la mierda el tour! Vente conmigo-niega con la cabeza, sin levantar la vista-Joder, Nan, no soy de rogar a nadie.

Sube la mirada, impactándome con una tristeza que no puedo relacionar con su vital forma de ser.

-Sé que para ti estas palabras tienen nada o poco valor pero, no puedo.

***

El desierto me gusta, sobre todo cuando en medio de todo eso hay una ciudad llena de luces, juego, putas y drogas. Pensaba venir de todas formas, pero las continuas tonterías de Liam sólo me han hecho adelantar el viaje.

Le pedí el pasaporte a mi manager con la promesa de volver antes del próximo concierto. Sólo me he traído la guitarra y mis tarjetas, no necesito nada más.

He pagado por la habitación más cutre de toda la ciudad. No salgo de los focos del escenario para meterme en el hotel más lujoso de Las Vegas y que me persigan todo el puto día. Además, suele ser más práctico a la hora de dar con los “encantos locales”.

Desde que llegué he escrito siete canciones de mierda y unas tres que serán un puto éxito. Nota mental, debería poner de coautores a la cocaína, la maría y el alcohol.

Para celebrarlo hoy, seguramente, saldré por el boulevard y buscaré a alguna furcia que me encuentre atractivo por alguna enajenación. Si no, pues pagaré.

***

-¿A qué esperas?

Me mira con el rostro desencajado y tengo que emplearme a fondo para no reírme en su cara.

-Pírate.

Me enciendo un porro y me meto en el baño, si es lista se irá antes de que termine de echar la meada.

Me pican los huevos, espero que no me haya pegado nada. Pero bueno, si lo ha hecho, al menos me he ahorrado unos dólares y por contrapartida, podrá ir a uno de esos programas sensacionalistas de mierda que tanto le gustan a los analfabetos de este país.

Me quedo algo más en el baño, sentado en la taza del váter. Quizás debería ducharme, es algo que me convendría y mucho.

La puerta tarda en sonar. Un portazo fuerte, como si se fuese descontenta por no abofetearme. Me río y pienso en que es la materia prima para una canción alucinante.

***

-En todo momento supe que volverías.

-Se lo dije a Mandy, no vayas de listo.

-¡Basura! Volverías por mí-remarca sus palabras con un dedo a su “carita linda”-No sabes vivir sin mí-es un subnormal, un imbécil profundo. Se nota que compartimos los mismos putos genes.

***

Mañana vamos a Japón.

No tengo ni putas ganas de coger un vuelo tan largo y menos, uno que no me lleva a casa. Encima, por alguna gilipollez, el equipo se marcha antes, así que no tendré a Nan para distraerme.

Bueno, a decir verdad, no es una ninguna gilipollez, pero me fastidia. Desde que volví de mi “escapada” he tenido que responder a tantas preguntas y tanto trabajo atrasado que ni he podido acercarme allí donde está ella. Debo preparar las canciones para un nuevo álbum y aunque tengo millones de ideas, necesito estar solo para poderlas madurar y ver si están a la altura.

En momentos como este me pregunto por qué volví.

Ahm. Claro. Sí. Por la pasta.

***

-Noel

Me tienta hacerme el dormido pero si Liam ha tenido la consideración de acordarse del nombre que me puso nuestra madre… Abro los ojos y le miro.

Algo va mal y el corazón se me desboca en un segundo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me falta el aire, me falta el puto aire, quiero salir de aquí, ya-ha intentado mantener el tono bajo pero pierde el control.

-¡Hey, Liam!-le sujeto la cara con ambas manos-Mírame.

-Sácame de aquí, sácame de aquí-casi grita. Siento el latido en mis sienes, frenético. Quizás le ha dado un ataque de ansiedad por las drogas, a mí me dio y fue una puta mierda. ¿Qué es lo que hicieron conmigo? Intento pensar rápido pero entonces, su puta risa lo termina todo.

-Eres el mayor cabrón que ha pisado esta puta tierra-le chillo mientras le empujo. Él sigue riendo y a mí me hierve la sangre.

-Os lo dije-pone la cabeza hacia atrás-Me quiere.

-Matar, sacarte las tripas-interviene el batería-Eso no es amor de hermano.

***

-¡Que les jodan!

Y así termina su intervención frente a la prensa. Me mira con sus ojos de mirada desinteresada y muestra sus ya famosos dedos índice y corazón a las cámaras.

-La próxima vez vendremos en nuestro puto jet privado.

Sí, le han declarado persona non grata en la compañía aérea por armarla durante el vuelo. ¿Haciendo el qué? Pues no lo recuerdo, después del numerito de mi hermano, me bebí todas las cervezas que pude. No tengo el menor interés en la compañía ni en lo horrible que pudo ser el comportamiento de Liam, ahora sólo quiero:

1\. Mear.

2\. Más cerveza.

3\. Un poco de polvos mágicos.

4\. Una cama.

5\. Más cerveza, por si no lo he dicho.

6\. A ella.

De hecho, salvo lo de mear, el resto del orden es más que alterable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias.


	8. Tú y yo, ¿qué está pasando?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eso, ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

-No sé qué te traes con esa chica pero ten cuidado.

Bajo la cabeza para poderle mirar por encima de las gafas de sol. Con una sola frase me ha tocado los huevos.

-¿Qué? ¡No me jodas! ¿Ahora os vais a meter con quién nos acostamos?

-Pura mierda-coreo a mi hermano.

-Me da igual a quien os folláis, es cosa vuestra, pero Nancy trabaja aquí.

-Ni se te ocurra echarla-le señalo con el dedo y mi cuerpo va hacia delante, sin remediarlo.

-La echaré si en sus horas de trabajo anda abriéndose de piernas para ti, la contraté como asistente de sonido, no como…

Mi puño ya estaba volando a su cara antes de entender la razón.  Mi hermano me jalea, mientras John intenta inmovilizarme, escapándosele algún que otro puñetazo “accidentalmente”. Entiendo que me tenga ganas, todos nos pegaríamos en una tangana sin final.

Siento su peso sobre mi espalda y, antes de perder más dignidad, me abstengo de patalear.

-Gilipollas-grito, y aunque se lo escupo a John, realmente me lo digo a mí.

Voy de listo pero estoy jodido, muy jodido.

Creo que he sido tan imbécil como para haberme enamorado otra vez.

***

Miro el reloj. He largado a todo el mundo de allí, quería estar solo. Masticarlo bien, metafóricamente, claro. Me duele la mandíbula una barbaridad a pesar de los calmantes que me han recetado. Con suerte, en unas horas se me habrá ido y podré hacer la prueba de sonido.

Por eso, cuando tocan la puerta varias veces, no puedo rugirle que se vaya al incauto. Me toca levantarme y comportarme como una persona normal.

Miro de nuevo el reloj, confuso, pensando que las 16’00 no es una hora normal.

-No-responde a una pregunta que no he sido capaz de formular-¿Puedo pasar?

Mi estómago pesa como si me hubiese comido todos los muebles de la suite. No suelo ser indeciso por eso odio cuando mi corazón decide encenderse y empezar a batallar con mi cabeza. Normalmente los tengo a raya, ahogados en alcohol y dopados con lo que pille… Sin embargo, ahora, sólo tengo tres cervezas y un par de ibuprofenos y eso para mi cuerpo es como una coca-cola y dos chicles de menta: nada.

Me mira fijamente y eso pone tres kilos más en mi estómago. Intento buscar al cabrón insensible que tengo en mi interior, pero parece que el muy cobarde se ha escondido en la profundidad de mis tripas. Ha dejado atrás al lelo, al capullo que no se las vio venir, pensando en que esos tiempos en los que le daba importancia a las tías y ellas se comían tu corazón y lo escupían, eso había quedado atrás.

Sé que no es ella, pero no quiero vivirlo de nuevo. Necesitaría demasiada cocaína para no deprimirme y no podría pagarla.

-Ok-dice, bajando la mirada a mis pies-Nos vemos luego.

Cierro la puerta.

***

-¿Qué pasa?-entre asustada y asombrada le da al botón que mantiene abiertas las puertas del ascensor. Dejo el brazo ahí con más tranquilidad, sabiendo que no va a ser aplastado. Sería toda una putada, soy casi completamente inútil con la mano derecha. ¡Puto corazón imprudente!

Clavo mis ojos en ella. No sé qué decir. No puedo decir una puta palabra y no es sólo por el puñetazo en la cara.

Mantengo el brazo extendido hacia ella, con la palma hacia arriba.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-emite, dolida y añade-Otra vez.

No puedo darle ningún argumento a favor pero en contra, se me ocurren millones.

-Lo siento, Noel, mejor vamos a hacer que esto no ha ocurrido nunca-su dedo abandona el pulsador. Entonces, de nuevo sin permiso, mi cuerpo reacciona, sustituyendo mi brazo izquierdo por el derecho. Me mira pero me niega con los ojos.

Las puertas se cierran pero no dudo y no dejo de mirarla fijamente. Con una maldición vuelve a presionar el botón.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo coño tocarías si te jodes el brazo derecho?-y arrastra las últimas palabras, porque lo ha entendido.

Su mano se afianza en la mía.

***

-La gente normal pone cuadros-se ríe, pegándome una patada en la espinilla-Bueno, la gente normal no acaba con un tío como yo-añado, dándole un beso en el cuello-Deberías poner alguno de los Beatles.

-No me gustan los Beatles-dice con una sonrisa-Prefiero a los Stones.

-¿Stones Roses?

-No-me señala más adelante a un póster en negro con una lengua roja pintada-A esos Stones.

-Me debería ir inmediatamente de aquí y además, despedirte.

Me pellizca el estómago y yo la beso, encantado. Hace un mes que estamos “saliendo” y todavía me siento como un puto crío. Además, escribo más y me es más fácil inspirarme sin tener que meterme nada… Aunque eso no quita que lo haga porque me apetezca.

-¿Quieres algo?

-Claro, por eso he venido.

Ríe pero se separa de mí-Ahí tienes el salón, deja la guitarra por allí si quieres. Creo que me quedan cervezas si no, habrá que buscar algún pakistaní en la calle.

-De acuerdo-me voy internando en el salón y de un vistazo, mi puto ego gana dos toneladas. Nancy tiene todo su piso decorado con posters de diversos grupos (que me hacen plantearme la reeducación de su gusto musical) pero en el salón únicamente hay dos. Y los dos, son de Oasis. Sí, vale, en primer plano está la puta cara del gilipollas pero el otro, la portada de Definitely Maybe es una puta pasada.

-¿Feliz?

Está apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, sujetando dos botellines ya destapados.

-Error-voy hacia ella.

-¿Qué?-pregunta, desconcertada.

La cerveza acaba derramada por la moqueta y allí, nuestra piel se encuentra con ella.

***

-A veces me da la impresión de que vas a comerme.

-Por supuesto, es lo que deseo a cada segundo.

-No. No así-sus dedos suben por mi mentón, delinean mis ojos pero no suben a mis cejas, chica lista- Me refiero que a veces tengo la sensación de que vas a explotar, llevándome por delante.

Es extraño. Me alegra la definición porque aunque exponga una visión grotesca, lleva consigo toda la verdad. Yo también lo siento. Es como si mi interior estuviese lleno de uranio y en permanente estado de fusión. Lo tengo claro, sé que no podré llevar esta vida siempre pero aún no encuentro el momento de cambiarla.

A pesar de eso, sé que cuando ese yo decida salir y arrasarlo todo, se va a cuidar mucho de no hacerle daño a Nan. No se lo diré porque todo ese tipo de palabras sólo me las confieso a mí pero confío en ella, confío en esto como sólo he confiado en la música. Quizás es simplemente porque sé que ella tiene más que temer que yo, más que perder que yo,…

Siempre he sido un gilipollas que intenta ser coherente, pero ahora estoy enamorado y eso me hace un gilipollas peligroso.

-¿Te ha sentado mal?-sus dedos se han alejado de mi cara, sus profundos ojos me traspasan, sin pudor, sin miedo.

-No-respondo, guardándome otras tantas palabras, otros tantos sentimientos…

Tal vez yo sea el que tiene más que temer. Tal vez sea el que pueda perder más. Me da igual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias, ya va quedando menos.


	9. Parece que sólo sabemos mostrar los malos sentimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parece que la felicidad ha llegado, de una buena vez.

-¿No os da pena acabar una gira tan larga?

-¿Pena?

-¡Qué va!

-Demasiado larga.

Los planetas se han alineado, definitivamente. Nos reímos al unísono, disfrutando de la cara de la entrevistadora. Intenta fingir hilaridad pero está claro que esperaba que discutiésemos en cada una de las preguntas hechas a mala leche. Lo siento, tía, no vamos a vernos las caras todos los putos días hasta el próximo año, estamos tan pletóricos que las risas y los abrazos corren como el whisky. De hecho, el whisky lleva corriendo desde hace dos noches, tras terminar el penúltimo concierto en Nueva York. Ahora mismo es difícil saber quién de todos está más borracho pero aún así, tocaremos esta noche sin problemas.

***

-Creo que te he demostrado que puedo sola-le sonrío mientras mis manos y las suyas ajustan la correa de la guitarra. Me la pongo a la espalda y la abrazo-¡Oh!-se le escapa de los pulmones y beso su cuello.

-Te sacaría ahí delante si pudiese…

-Sería asombroso que pudieses tocar la guitarra así-ríe desde mi cuello.

-¡Baboso! Hay que empezar. Dios, me dais tanto asco.

-Liam, cierra la puta boca.

Por encima de los hombros de Nan veo la cara de mi hermano, primero haciéndose el dolido, luego riéndose.

-¡Ey, hermano! Creía que los huevos los ponías tú.

Le doy un beso a Nan antes de que vuelva a replicarle.

-¡Bien hecho!

-Gracias, chico risueño.

-¿De veras? ¿Risueño? Creo que soy famoso por todo lo contrario.

-¿De veras?-repite mientras roza mis labios con una mano. Claro que estoy sonriendo, ¿cómo coño no iba a sonreír? Vuelvo a notarlo. Mi corazón se desboca, mi garganta se seca y conozco esas palabras, pero no puedo decirlas.

-¡Venga! ¡Vamos!-grita John.

Antes de cruzar la cortina, la miro y le pido perdón con los ojos. Espero que lo entienda.

***

-¡Wow!

A mí también me cuesta no marearme con tantos ceros. Por el próximo disco nos van a pagar lo nunca visto.

-Quiero mi parte.

-¿Para qué?

-Quiero ropa nueva.

Sí, mamá, iba a ser una niña… Le salió el pito por casualidad después. Bueno, que haga lo que quiera con su dinero, no es de mi incumbencia.

-¿Más?-interviene Nan.

-Hay mundo más allá de las camisetas negras grouppies y los pantalones vaqueros-responde Liam, dudando entre aceptar el porro de mi novia o meterse otra raya. Al final, gana el porro. Se miran fijamente y se ríen. No me hace ni puta gracia que la mire así, es algo que no puedo evitar. No descarta a ninguna tía, no hay ninguna que sea intocable para él… y me dan ganas de partirle la cara-Si me dejases desvestirte…

-Liam

Ambos me miran por lo que sé que mi voz ha sonado precisamente con el tono que quería.

-Para vestirla bien…-añade mi hermano con chulería-Luego-me provoca, llevábamos un mes y medio sin vernos y llega a casa con un cheque en una mano y las ganas de pelea.

-Noel.

Otra vez esa mirada. Odio esa puta mirada.

-Vale.

Liam ríe y yo me voy del salón porque si cedo a mis instintos, ganará él. Y me jode que se crea el triunfador. He pasado un tiempo cojonudo sin él, sin que venga, entre en nuestra casa y se convierta en el centro de atención. Eso está bien para Oasis, pero no lo quiero en mi vida.

Y, ¡joder!, no quiero que ella me mire así. No lo soporto.

***

La puerta se abre, sin avisar, sin pedir permiso. O quizás si lo han hecho y con el sonido de la guitarra no lo he escuchado.

Es él. Esperaba que fuera ella.

Se sienta a mi lado y sigo tocando, quizás se cansa y se marcha. Sigo tocando en un bucle sin sentido, no sabiendo que estoy haciendo realmente y al momento, Liam silba algo.

-¿Qué?

-No pares.

Me pregunto si sabré hacerlo de nuevo pero mis dedos van solos, sin problemas. Liam sigue silbando sobre la canción y hay partes aprovechables. Entonces las palabras llegan a mi boca, sin pensar:

“Wash your face in the morning sun

Flash your pan at the song that I’m singing

Touch down base living on the run

Make no sweat of the hole that you’re digging”

***

Bajo las escaleras con muchas papeletas para acabar rodando por ellas. Empiezo a creer que me he pasado. Respiro hondo, intentando despejar mi mente.

Nan ya ha abierto la puerta, cargada de bolsas. ¡Ey! No soy un puto machista, pero ella hace la compra porque es más difícil que la reconozca y, por consiguiente, acaba haciéndolo más rápido. Cada vez que me hago el héroe y voy yo, acabo rodeado de fotógrafos y fans. ¡Por Dios! Voy a comprar un paquete de papel higiénico y una docena de huevos, ¿qué puta noticia es esa?

Antes de poner otro pie en el escalón, mi estómago se da la vuelta. Corro hacia el sentido contrario, con suerte llegaré al baño.

***

-No estoy enfermo.

-Noel, deberías dejarlo-se ha pensado mucho cada una de esas palabras.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer-al contrario de mí, que siempre suelto lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza.

-De acuerdo-deja de acariciarme el pelo y se levanta del suelo. Me mira como si me perdonase la vida, como si no entendiese nada.

-Tú también bebes, fumas,…

-Y me meto una raya de vez en cuando, sí, Noel. Pero mi vida no gira alrededor de eso…

Me dan ganas de gritarle que yo tampoco orbito así, pero me sobreviene una arcada y vuelvo la cabeza al váter.

***

Es su venganza particular. Llevamos días sin apenas hablarnos y la música tapa todos esos silencios. Por supuesto, no son ni siquiera los putos Rolling Stones, que al menos tienen tres discos buenos. Me pone heavy metal, esa puta mierda que me hace sangrar los oídos. Odio a Iron Maiden, AC/DC y todas esas putas voces sin melodía.

No hablamos casi, pero cuando estamos juntos, prácticamente lo único que hacemos es follar. ¿Debería estar satisfecho?

No. Quizás al principio quería eso de ella, pero ahora no me conformo con un buen polvo.

Bajo las escaleras y apago la minicadena. Me siento en el último peldaño. No tarda en llegar y frunce el ceño. Su mano va hacia el botón de encendido.

-Quiero que esto acabe-su gesto se transforma, cruzándolo el dolor-No-rectifico y me levanto, cogiéndola de la cintura-Esta situación, quiero que acabe, no nosotros.

Cierra los ojos y apoya su  frente en mi hombro. La oigo suspirar y empiezo a reírme. Siento su puño en mi estómago mientras se ríe también.

-¿De veras crees que te dejaría, Nan?

Levanta la cara y me mira fijamente.

-¿Y por qué no?

No entiendo sus dudas. No me molestan pero, yo lo tengo tan claro. Creía que ella también.

-Nunca lo vas a decir, ¿verdad?

Veo brillar sus ojos con algo hermoso, algo enorme que está ahí por mí. No puede ser que ocurra. Intento ser optimista pero no me he ganado ese sentimiento. Me hace sentir pequeño, me hace perder la confianza en mí, me acojona desmesuradamente.

La miro, sólo puedo ahogarme en sus ojos, sin emitir una sola palabra, todas se han vuelto arena en mi garganta. Tiene razón, no puedo decir nada. Mejor dicho, no quiero decir algo que pueda joder este momento, este puto momento maravilloso.

-Como siempre, el silencio por respuesta-cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Mis manos franquean sus hombros pero sigo sin tener las palabras que ella desea. No puedo decirle que la quiero porque es quedarme corto, es re-utilizar unas palabras para un sentimiento que se merece un nuevo idioma. Sus ojos se abren de nuevo pero en ellos no encuentro el brillo de antes, sino el hastío. La he jodido otra vez.

Su teléfono suena y se deshace de mis brazos.

Me duelen los dedos, los siento vacíos.

-Sí, claro, está aquí-me mira, con un deje de reproche-Es tu hermano-me cede el teléfono y se da media vuelta. La veo alejarse y por un momento pienso en cómo podría volver a vivir sin ella. No hay mal que cien años dure, pero la perspectiva me resulta aterradora.

-¿Estás ahí, capullo?

-Liam, sea lo que sea, no estoy para tus gilipolleces-tengo la boca seca y mis voz ha sonado como el crujido de una puerta.

-Bien-el tono de mi hermano también ha cambiado-Mamá se encuentra mal.

-¿Estás en Manchester?

-No, pero estoy ya en el aeropuerto.

-Te veo allí.

***

-¡Putos médicos!

-¡Bastardos hijos de puta!

No me uno a las protestas de mis hermanos. Simplemente me concentro en disfrutar de mi cigarrillo, ahora que he vuelto a acordarme de cómo se respira con normalidad. Veo como sale el humo, suavemente, ascendiendo hacia el cielo. Me concentro en ello, porque si estuviese solo, me habría echado a llorar desde hace rato.

Se han equivocado, los muy hijos de perra, se han equivocado.

-Incompetentes de mierda-Liam escupe el chicle y pilla la cajetilla del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Se acerca a mí y enciende su pitillo con el mío. Así de cerca, ni las gafas de sol ocultan sus ojos. Él sí que ha llorado y no ha dormido ni un puto día desde que algún puto paleto con bata identificó una masa y determinó que nuestra madre tenía cáncer en estadio avanzado.

-Los voy a demandar-interviene Paul, pasando un brazo por mis hombros-Se van a enterar los muy hijos de puta-Liam apoya su cuerpo en mí y le paso un brazo por la cintura. Me escuecen los ojos. Le echaré la culpa al humo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar aquí.


	10. “Así que no te vayas”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volvemos a la actualidad de mano de Liam.

No me gusta demasiado conducir. Supongo que es porque toda mi vida me han llevado de un lado para otro y no me he tenido que permitir el estar atento a nada. Pero quería venir solo. Sin ni siquiera un taxista que intentase darme conversación.

Aparqué en cuanto el GPS me indicó que había llegado al destino. El coche no quedó recto, ni dentro de los límites de la plaza. Cerré con el control a distancia y crucé la calle. Sin gente como yo, la policía se aburriría mucho.

Nunca había entrado en Croydon, aunque sabía que mucha de la “mercancía” que nos llegaba estando en Londres, procedía de ese barrio.

Me cerré del todo la parca y me bajé un poco el gorro, el frío me cortaba la cara.

**_-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?_ **

**_-No._ **

Mandy me había dado primero su número de teléfono pero, finalmente, llamó ella directamente y así me pudo confirmar su dirección. No tenía intención de aguantar una tediosa charla telefónica. En su lugar, prefería aguantar una tediosa conversación cara a cara.

Me costó encontrar el número 26, principalmente porque algún gracioso había robado el 2. Me sentí muy viejo de repente al pensarlo. En mi juventud yo habría sido ese tío. Bueno, y en mis treinta,  también.

-Liam.

Lo dijo tan bajo que dudé en si sólo lo había esbozado con los labios.

-Hola.

-Hola.

Miré hacia el pasillo, justo detrás de ella, y se apartó, invitándome a entrar. En las paredes, en lugar de cuadros, había varios posters de grupos. Lo había olvidado por completo. Otra casa desde fuera, pero por dentro…

-Pasa a la izquierda. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-¿Cerveza?

Sonrió con timidez, como si llevase tiempo sin hacerlo.

-Por supuesto.

***

-¿No conservas ninguno de…?

-Sí.

-¿Dónde?

Dio un largo trago a la cerveza y la imité. La observé a través del cristal. Sus ojos mirando hacia el suelo, como antaño siempre hacía.

-Los he quitado.

-¿Hace mucho?

Colocó el botellín sobre la mesa con tan rapidez que creí que se le había caído. Me miró fijamente, reprochándome la pregunta con ellos. Un segundo después, sonrió.

-Me había olvidado de vuestra falta de diplomacia.

Pensé en responder algo sarcástico pero sentía la garganta seca de repente.

**- _Dice que no nos comeremos un rosco siendo tan francos._**

**_-¡Qué les jodan a todos!_ **

Me contó un poco de su vida, al principio con dificultad, luego ya eran más palabras que silencios.

-Entonces, ¿vives sola?

-Sí.

-¿Niños?

-No. Ni hombres, ni niños ni mascotas. ¿Te apetece otra?

-Claro.

Me levanté para desentumecer un poco las piernas y adiviné las huellas rectangulares en la pared. Ahí habíamos estado hasta hace poco, al igual que hace tiempo en otro salón.

-Se me han acabado las Budweisser-anunció desde la cocina.

-No importa.

Recorrí con el dedo la línea donde cambiaba el color de la pared, dibujándola de nuevo.

-Tengo que pintarlo.

Me giré y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, con dos latas de cerveza dispuestas.

-Aún no entiendo como no os casasteis.

Me costó reconocer aquellas palabras como mías. Supongo que siempre quise preguntárselo a él. Durante mucho tiempo envidié y odié esa relación… Hasta que encontré “eso” en alguien y lo entendí. Su risa resonó en la habitación, sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

-¿Casarnos? ¡Oh, Dios, Liam!

Su risa se volvió más aguda y retomé asiento ante ella. Siguió riéndose un rato más hasta que el sonido cambió y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Nan

No respondió pero sus sollozos se hicieron más audibles. Alargué mi mano derecha a su brazo y bajó las manos, mostrándome esos ojos, su seña de identidad por lo expresivos que eran. Se recompuso un poco,  secándose la cara con la manga del jersey.

-No habría funcionado-su voz seguía afectada. Atrapó mi mano-Nosotros éramos muy distintos, queríamos cosas diferentes y, realmente, creo que ambos sabíamos perfectamente que no teníamos ninguna posibilidad. No podíamos cambiarnos el uno al otro.

-Entonces, ¿por qué razón lloras ahora?

-¿Por qué razón has venido tú?

Solté su mano, como si me quemase. Sentí un calor abrasador que me subía desde el estómago hasta la garganta. La sensación fue tan intensa que me doblé en la silla.

-¿No podía visitar a una vieja amiga?

-Has tenido casi una década para hacerlo, Liam.

-He estado bastante ocupado, tengo un nuevo grupo…

-¡A la mierda Beady Eye! Has venido aquí sin avisar para revolverme un mundo de emociones, al menos, me merezco que seas sincero.

**_-¡Wow, hermanito! Es toda una leona._ **

**_-La he enseñado a tratar contigo._ **

Escuchar eso fue duro. Atenazó mi garganta y fue subiendo hasta mis ojos.

-No puedo soportarlo.

-Lo sé. Pero, ¿Por qué has venido a mí?

Intenté buscar sus ojos pero por momentos todo se hacía borroso. Quería decirle que era la única que nos conocía a ambos y ante la que no me importaba derrumbarme. Si lo hacía delante de mi madre, de mi esposa o de cualquiera que me viese habitualmente, que formase parte de mi vida actual, no sería capaz de superarlo. No podría mantener la pose y todo se iría al carajo.

Lloré como una puta nena, sintiendo el dolor lacerante que habitaba todo mi cuerpo. Nancy se puso a mi lado, pasó un brazo por mis hombros y a intervalos, lloró conmigo.

-Le echo de menos-logré pronunciar-Yo sólo quería que supiese que valía, que se sintiese orgulloso de mí la mitad de lo que me sentía yo por él. ¿Entiendes, Nan? Él era el genio, el puto genio y mi hermano mayor, el espejo donde me he mirado toda mi puta vida. Toda esta fachada, esta pantomima, se me fue de las manos, Nan. No le odio, yo, no…

-Él tampoco a ti, Liam.

-Pero estuvimos años sin hablarnos.

-No he conocido un hombre capaz de entender mejor los silencios como él. A veces eso lo hacía fácil y otras, era una jodida tortura, pero no creo que necesitase que le aclarases tu afecto.

-He sido un imbécil.

-Un puto gilipollas, sí-matizó, llorando de nuevo-¡Ey, ahí viene el gilipollas de mi hermano, caminando como el absoluto gilipollas que es!

Me uní a su llanto, permitiéndome recordar toda aquella etapa que había quedado atrás. Los malos momentos de los que todos hablaron pero los buenos, los excepcionales que a nadie les interesaban porque no era morbosos: la ascensión a la fama, los primeros conciertos en grandes estadios, las miradas en el escenario mientras decenas de miles de voces coreaban nuestras canciones, las tardes en el hotel y las noches de fiesta,…

Oasis ha sido lo más importante de mi vida. Me permitió creer que era alguien aunque el mundo nos gritase que ese no era nuestro sitio.

Todo lo demás, todo lo posterior, es la resaca de ese éxito.

Seguimos compartiendo anécdotas y bebiendo mientras las lágrimas iban y venían, intercalando alguna sonrisa. Llegó un momento en que nos quedamos en silencio. Era la hora de irse. Cogí aire y aproveché el momento para volver a encerrar todo aquello dentro y sacar la máscara de chulo que llevaba tantos años llevando a tiempo completo.

-Vuelve cuando quieras.

-No lo creo.

Nancy sonrió y aunque nunca fue extraordinariamente bonita, advertí que la edad había sido más benévola con ella que conmigo.

-Perfecto.

La abracé antes de que abriese la puerta y besé su cabeza. Pensé en todas las ocasiones en que había visto a mi hermano abrazándola en la gira del 96 y, luego, cuando vivían juntos en Camden. Noel nunca me dijo que la quería pero era evidente que la amaba con una devoción absoluta. Lástima que ella no se diese cuenta pero mi hermano sí se habría casado, sí que habría querido construir una familia con ella. Me pregunto si alguna vez le dijo que escribió muchísimas canciones para ella. Supongo que no. Era demasiado orgulloso para esas cosas, es más fácil insultar a alguien que decirle que tiene tu corazón en sus manos. Somos Gallagher, ¿no?

Pero yo conocía a mi hermano, cada cambio mínimo en su gesto lo leía sin problemas. Nunca le saqué de sus casillas por despiste, simplemente lo hacía porque nunca encontré otra jodida manera de acercarme a él sin sentirme un gilipollas.

Él la quería y ella, es evidente, que aún hoy le sigue queriendo. La vida a veces es una mierda inmensa.

-Liam-me susurró aún cerca de mi pecho. Levantó la cara para mirarme directamente-¿Dónde puedo verle?

No hizo falta que especificase más.

-En el jardín de mi casa-me miró sorprendida, haciéndome sonreír con sarcasmo-El muy cabrón pidió que le incineraran y que me ocupase yo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por hacer este trayecto conmigo. A veces las cosas se atragantan tanto que lo único que podemos es arrepentirnos luego, ¿no? No desaprovechéis el tiempo, no temáis decir lo que sentís.  
> Un abrazo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
